<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>极速 by Candy97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386820">极速</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy97/pseuds/Candy97'>Candy97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 博然</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy97/pseuds/Candy97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王一博胳膊夹着D组冠军的奖杯和头盔，抹了把脸上的汗水，他默念，第三，第三？在尖叫声和闷热潮湿的空气中恍惚听到师傅说休息室有人等。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>wangyibo/liuhaoran 博然</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>极速</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博胳膊夹着D组冠军的奖杯和头盔，抹了把脸上的汗水，他默念，第三，第三？在尖叫声和闷热潮湿的空气中恍惚听到师傅说休息室有人等。<br/>
谁他妈等我，他充满破坏欲的想，牙有点痒，全身的血液在极速刺激戛然而止之后，奔腾着想要找一个突破口。<br/>
他撸了把汗湿的额发，甩着发根淌下来的汗水，一边拉赛车服的拉链一边推开了休息室的门。<br/>
刘昊然乖糯的狗狗眼就这么出现在他眼前，闪耀着乖巧的笑容坐在更衣室的简易休息椅上。<br/>
“一博，惊不惊喜，我可是……唔”<br/>
王一博一把卡住人的脖子按到椅背上，半跪下侧头便吻了上去，舌尖横冲直撞的撞进口腔，扫过着这人的小虎牙，一寸寸的舔舐着上颚，喉腔，仿佛要吞下这人的一切。他燃烧的血液瞬间仿佛找到了突破口，全身叫嚣着把这人淹没，吞下去，狩猎的雄狮摁着自己的猎物，撕咬，吞噬。<br/>
刘昊然没预料到这种状况，被这种不要命的亲法搞的险些要背过气去，双眼渐渐蒙上了一层水光，恍惚中感觉到男友的不对劲，他不轻不重的咬了他一口，艰难的推着男朋友肩膀，摸了一手滑腻的湿汗，好不容易双手抵着把王一博推离了些距离，却被他炙热的呼吸打在脸上，没来的及吞下的津液在双唇间牵出一条银线。<br/>
“呼，你属狗的吗王一博！”刘昊然压轻声音骂道，饶是他一贯对情事放的很开，也被这种咸湿的氛围闹的面颊薄红，慌乱中匆忙后倾，简易休息椅嘎吱，发出一声不堪重负的闷响。<br/>
“狗想日你给不给日？”王一博舔了舔被咬出的伤口，有股淡淡的血腥气，这点血腥气氤氲着，燃烧了狮子最后一点理智，狩猎的欲望占据了大脑，占有他，让他在身下破碎求饶，成为我完全的所有物，王一博站起来一手把拉链拉到底，抽出汗湿的黑t，一手摸着刘昊然的后颈往前拽过来。<br/>
“你疯了？”刘昊然听着门外粉丝的尖叫和车队staff来来往往的声音，也顾不上男友的不正常状态了，拼命挣扎着想要站起来，奈何后颈上的压力太大，他被死死摁着，脸贴上了王一博比赛服的皮革面，汗水与皮革混着钢铁的味道冲入鼻腔，一时失神中脸被这人挺腰蹭的通红，面颊上的小痣仿佛要被血色拱出来。<br/>
“我操你大爷啊王一博”刘昊然被他不停的耸动闷住了声音，咬牙道。<br/>
“我大爷你是艹不了了，”王一博压着声音，含混的声线裹挟着赤裸裸的欲望，“艹下我的几把怎么样。”<br/>
怒涨的性器被释放出来，弹到他被蹭的通红的脸上，王一博握住头部来回蹭着他脸上的小痣，恶劣的把前列腺液蹭到他的唇上，来回的摩擦中唇被蹭的艳红“163，哥哥给你抹了。”<br/>
刘昊然记起前几天视频通话他和王一博开玩笑他化眼线很漂亮，口红涂上应该更漂亮，他知道王一博最讨厌别人说他漂亮，但是离得远他肆无忌惮，就被这人这么记住了，这狗真记仇，他恨恨的想。<br/>
他用力往后推了下休息椅，积攒力气想要站起来，挣扎中听到门外人聊着天，脚步声走过来，王一博低下头，稍微松开手靠在他耳边“怎么办，哥哥忘记锁门了。叫声好听的帮我舔舔，我去锁门？”刘昊然听着外面越来越近的人声，整个人僵硬了起来，停止了挣扎，他静默了下，抬头冲王一博笑笑，轻轻亲了下面前的性器，张嘴含住了头部，舌头用力的舔了一圈，“哥哥的棒棒糖真好吃。”<br/>
少年人荷尔蒙旺盛且年少气盛，以往床上虽然酣畅淋漓但是都憋着一股劲儿，爽了是爽了鲜少有人示弱，果不其然，他看到王一博瞬间滑动的喉结和脖颈淌下的热汗，脖子的的青筋也因为咬牙而显得清晰无比，他听到王一博抽了口气，低声骂了句话，一脚踢开他坐着的休息椅，哐当一声砸到了换衣柜上。<br/>
刘昊然趁机想与王一博拉开距离，刚要转身就被一手扣住颈动脉，晕眩中双膝脱力，被跪着按着靠了门板上，他在血管急速跳动中听到门外人着急的问着王一博出了什么事。<br/>
王一博把他抵在门背面，拇指插入他口腔撬开，一手抵着性器插了进来。性器刮过上颚反射性的想要干呕收紧的口腔，让王一博舒服的低喘了一声。刘昊然双手用力的扣着门板，指甲被用力的压成失血的白色，但缺氧的窒息感让他根本使不上力。<br/>
王一博看着垂死挣扎的小兽温顺了下来，低笑一声“没事师傅，我自己待一会，有点难受。”<br/>
“那行，一博。明天还有一场，你自己先调整下状态。释放一下也好，调整差不多了咱们做个赛后总结。”<br/>
“行，谢谢师傅。”<br/>
听着门外又渐渐远去的人声，王一博松开了手，血液的急速回流让刘昊然眼前炫白一片，自然也看不到王一博充满破坏欲的神情。他只想好好喘一口气，但是跪坐的姿态让对面的人仿佛完全隔离了他的氧气。口中搏动的性器开始挞伐着抽插，他想咬下去的念头刚起来，对面的猎人就卡住了他的下颌骨，完全没有章法的快速抽插透露着面前人的急躁，他的口腔被巨大的性器撑得发酸，白皙面庞被粗硬毛发刮得发红，津液不受控的淌湿了领口。<br/>
王一博掐住他下巴的手被津液与汗水浸湿，菇滋菇滋的粘腻声响与身下人不适的哼喘让他快要疯狂。我的突破口在哪里，他在一波波上涨的快感中不着边际的念头突然浮上来。<br/>
刘昊然在男友低哑断续的粗喘声中突然福至心灵，尽管处在现下这种狼狈的场面，他陡然明白了自己胜负欲爆棚的男朋友怕是比赛不怎么顺利，从进门那个被放到地上的奖杯来看对成绩应该不满意。他轻轻调整了下位置，方便吞下王一博大部分的阴茎，尽管对方动作急躁粗鲁，但是他仍顾虑着自己并未整根直接塞进喉管。刘昊然右手扶住王一博后腰，在他急促的前后晃动中抚摸着紧绷的臀腿肌肉，另一只手轻轻覆住囊袋揉捏。<br/>
想是意识到他的变化，王一博松开卡住他下颌的手，带着津液和汗水来回抚摸着他脖颈到胸口的皮肤，人声尖叫被隔绝在这个安全岛外，皮肤粘腻的拉扯声清晰的放大起来。刘昊然慢慢吐出口中的阴茎，将一侧囊袋含入口中，接着慢慢从根部舔到冠头，舌尖随后绕着龟头打着圈，时不时用力的吸一口，发出啵啵的情色声响。<br/>
王一博低头看着男朋友乖顺的头毛塌下来，遮掩住蒙着水雾的双眸，艳红的唇不住的吞吐这自己的性器，小虎牙若隐若现的轻轻蹭着阴茎柱，麻痒的快感就从心口慢慢涨起来，逐渐蔓延到全身。<br/>
“含深一点，嗯？”他诱骗到，一边把刘昊然柔顺刘海撩上来，沉迷的看着他耽溺于情色的脸庞。<br/>
刘昊然舔舔唇，听话的把性器整个含进去，感觉到龟头触到喉管的软肉，一阵干呕的痉挛，但他没有停止，阴茎的腥膻带着这人身上特有的夏日风的味道冲进鼻腔，他感到自己也硬了起来。<br/>
紧致的喉管裹挟着敏感的冠头，王一博爽到了极致，他描摹着身下人唇线，左手食指恶劣的挤进口腔，一遍遍的随着阴茎的来回勾描这人的小虎牙，快感在刘昊然生理性泪水不断淌下中累积到顶点，王一博并没有抽出来，在快速的抽插中直接喷发进了口腔。<br/>
“咳咳，咳……我艹”刘昊然被呛得满脸通红，白浊从嘴角溢出来，他抹了一把摊手“王一博你的儿子们，在我手上。”<br/>
“我的儿子们好吃吗？”王一博握住他的手，拇指揉捏这他的掌心，白浊的精液在两人指缝露出来。<br/>
变态，刘昊然想，我俩都变态。抬眼就看到王一博整个拽下了赛服，放到了地板上。显然一次口交并没有让他满足，这是必然，他是一贯有旺盛的性欲的。<br/>
但门外的粉丝还在喊着王一博的名字，刘昊然并不想在没有任何准备的情况下和男朋友在一个闷热的换衣间苟合，他着急的拉着自己裤子，尽量让自己的勃起不那么明显。“等等咱们谈谈，你比赛虽然我没赶得及看，但是我知道……”<br/>
王一博现在并不想和他在口头谈什么，他手隔着裤子摸上刘昊然硬挺的性器，低下头堵住了男朋友的唇，刘昊然口腔中还有没来的及吞咽的精液残留，他用舌尖模仿着性交的动作，一点点把精液推进这人喉管，纠缠着将舌尖吞进自己口中，啧啧的舔吮着发出淫腻的水啧声。<br/>
刘昊然最受不了他这样，妈的太会了，他暗骂道，明明只比我大两个月。<br/>
没注意王一博已经解开他休闲裤的带子，带着精液汗水与他自己津液的手灵活的撸动着他勃起的阴茎，“唔唔，停一下。”他好不容易挣脱，喘着粗气，抱住王一博的头，“虽然你比赛我不知道怎么说，但是你觉得现在搞合适吗？”<br/>
王一博没有停止手上的动作，他侧头把额头的汗水蹭到刘昊然颈间，“你知道的。”<br/>
狗儿子居然忽略他后面的问话！刘昊然把柄在他手上，不敢轻举妄动，“不行，恩啊，没有润滑也没有套子。”<br/>
王一博咬着他耳垂，炙热的呼吸喷进耳道，“宝贝，你有的。”说完伸出了舌尖舔了舔他的喉结，水渍顺着舌尖直到胸口，咬住了右胸口的乳头。乳头被隔着汗湿的t恤又吸又咬，阴茎也没有技巧的撸动着，他伸出手揪住身上人的耳垂，想用力扯开，又在摸到那个细长的伤口时心软下来。王一博像是知道他在想什么，响亮的亲了一口他的胸口，在这声亲吻中，心砰砰的跳了跳。t恤被卷了上去，王一博顺着胸口一口一口的撮他肚子上的软肉，色情又珍重。<br/>
眼看着裤子要被被拉下去，小腿已经跪麻了，刘昊然按住王一博的手，低头看着他俯身在自己腹部的发旋，“真不行，啥都没有，而且哥，我腿麻了。”他感到王一博轻轻吹了吹他跳动的性器，伸手拉住他肩膀转了身，自然而然的就坐到了地上平铺的赛服上。<br/>
眼见着腿上的裤子连同内裤被扯了下去，情急之下他看到被安稳放到一边矮凳上的头盔，一把伸手勾过来，“王一博，你头盔在我手上。”<br/>
王一博沉沉的笑了下，声音闷在胸口有种莫名的危险感。他探身过来，在刘昊然惊慌中睁圆的狗狗眼中，低头吻了下头盔，“那怎么办，你在我手上。”<br/>
王一博抬起他小腿，右手摩挲着麻木的小腿肚，侧头轻轻亲了亲他发红的膝盖，一路细密的亲到大腿根，手指抚摸上他后穴褶皱。<br/>
“不行，你进不来会流血的。”刘昊然双手抱着85的头盔，仰躺着，手中的头盔成了烫手山芋放也不是不放也不是。猛然间感觉湿滑的柔软触感划过后穴，他一惊就想坐起来，被一只手按住了腹部，另一只手过来拿走了头盔。<br/>
“你疯了王一博？！”话音还没落，双腿就被折过头顶。那人戏谑的声音从身下传来，“北舞的功底挺好。”<br/>
被舔了，以往再闹的过分，王一博也没搞到这步。在这个狭窄逼仄的更衣室，刘昊然双手捂住脸，面颊烫手指微微蜷缩。但是盖住眼睛显然不是一个好选择，身下的触感更清晰的传进麻痒的大脑。<br/>
王一博的舌尖一次次舔过褶皱，直到整个后穴镀上了亮色的水光，舌尖硬挺的顶刺着狭小的入口。后穴被反复舔吸着，穿刺着，生理与心理双重刺激这大脑皮层，刘昊然感觉一股电流从头皮贯穿了全身，白皙的皮肤隐隐浮现出粉色的氤氲，细密的汗水从胸口流连过肚脐，缠绵的从耻骨滑进神秘森林，性感又隐晦。<br/>
“刘昊然，你只穿一双运动鞋的样子太性感了”，王一博咬了一口白皙的臀肉，中指刺入微微张合的穴口，摸索着寻找前列腺的硬块。<br/>
干涩的疼痛中刘昊然恍惚的想，门是不是还是没锁上，如果有人进来，就会发现爆红的跨界流量摩托车手王一博，正压在青年演员刘昊然身上，这得是比得了比赛冠军更爆炸100倍的新闻了吧，不知道新浪微博会不会崩溃。<br/>
王一博发现了他涣散的眼神，一掌啪的打在他屁股上，他没见光的地方白的过分，和王一博一样特别容易留下印子，果然一巴掌下去，红肿的颜色绽放在白皙的臀部，艳丽的过分。<br/>
王一博轻轻舔了下红肿的掌印，已经顺利插进去三指，前列腺液因为持续的刺激流出来，被刮进后穴，发出咕叽咕叽的声响。<br/>
手指啵的一声拿出来，王一博撸了一把自己的性器，握着头部在后穴的褶皱来回蹭着，穴口被一次次的蹭开又闭合。<br/>
“你快点。”刘昊然受不了这种磨蹭的折磨，“行不行了你。”<br/>
“哥太大，快点你受得了？”王一博把性器头部顶进后穴，缓慢的插入，虽然前面准备了很久，但是缺少正常润滑还是干涩的狠，“放松点啊你。”<br/>
“你试试……你放松的了吗?”<br/>
王一博无语的静了下，把手捂在他嘴上，用力整个直接推了进去。<br/>
“粗！！”刘昊然小腿疼的弹动了下，闷闷的在王一博手底骂着。<br/>
“长痛不如短痛。”王一博又慢慢的退出三分之一，再缓慢的插进来。“马上就爽了。”他熟门熟路的找到身下人的敏感点，打着圈摩擦。拿开手，吻住了身下人的唇。<br/>
刘昊然一口气被憋在胸腔，口中的空气也在深吻中被吸走，整个人不知道是难受还是窒息，每次和王一博做爱，都仿佛蹦极一样，恐慌刺激又极致快感。<br/>
阴茎的抽动渐渐带出分泌的肠液，快感从小腹升起来，王一博发现他的哼声带出了缱绻，用力的亲了一口刘昊然的上唇，双唇将离未离的触碰着他的唇，呼出的热气直直打到身下人的喉腔，王一博摸着他的腹部，低声轻喘，“昊然，顶出来了。”<br/>
后穴抽动的阴茎仿佛要顶出自己的小腹，前端的摆动的性器磨蹭在小腹上，仿佛两个在隔着腹部肌肉打招呼，刘昊然迟迟没有的达到高潮，手摸索着想去撸下，被王一博一手按住压在头顶。<br/>
“你给我撸下，嗯啊，我快不行了。”<br/>
“让哥艹着射。”王一博讲完低头直直盯着身下的人，被急速抽动带动的肩膀在自己的赛服边缘蹭的红肿，小虎牙难耐的咬着抿紧的唇，因为手被按在头部，一双水眸半合着，急促的呼吸声偶尔泄露出难忍的低喘。<br/>
他抬头看到俯在自己身上快速抽动的王一博，性爱的快感氤氲着他的桃花眼，汗水顺着他的头发滴到自己身上，他喜欢王一博为自己失控的样子，像头护食的狮子，满身的破坏欲与暴虐感。他侧头看到奖杯上王一博的名字，在难耐的快感中蹭了蹭肩膀，这果然吸引了狮子的注意力。他直视着男朋友充满占有欲的眼睛，轻轻吻了吻奖杯上的名字。<br/>
你看，哪个你都是我的。我用亲吻，为你正名。<br/>
“我想拿个第二。”<br/>
“你会的。”<br/>
在同时达到高潮的瞬间，刘昊然看到了自己的狮子王餍足又自信的眉眼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>祝大家新年快乐~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>